


Hunger

by Xx_Punkboii_xX



Category: My Chemical Romance, Vampires - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Mychemthreesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Vampirethreesome, my chemical romance - Freeform, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Punkboii_xX/pseuds/Xx_Punkboii_xX
Summary: Dark, Powerful, Hungry. Vampires are the creatures of the night. And Frank is desperate to become one of them.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Frank/Ray/Gerard, frerard - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hunger

The light of a thousand camera flashes was blinding, but the pale figure with the dark sunglasses just grinned. He was used to the raging interest from the public by now. He pushed his shades further up his nose, his bright white teeth almost glinting as he grinned. “Mister Way, Mister Way” The roar of a thousand voices was deafening. The guy’s sensitive hearing would have normally caused him to disappear on the spot, but the thousands of camera lenses pointed towards him hindered him. “Doesn’t matter,” he thought to himself. A black car with toned widows was already waiting for him on the end of the red carpet he made his way over. He had almost reached his ride, and the driver, a figure in a black and red uniform and a curly bun peeking out under the driver’s hat had gotten out and was holding open the door to the back seat when the man turned around and his eyes fell on a face that would stick with him for a long time. He must have been no older than twenty, his hair styled into a black and blond mohawk, with piercing, green eyes staring directly at him. And the man, whom the reporters had called Mister Way, felt a sting in his chest. He knew, that he knew. Way hurried to the car, jumping in and giving his driver a wave of his hand. Seconds later, the car began to move, the wheels squealing before the driver stepped on the gas, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. “What’s wrong?” The voice of the driver was calm and collected, as he adjusted the rearview mirror, making eye contact with the man on the backseat. Way had taken off his glasses by now, exposing his unnaturally orange eyes. “Someone knows” the second man’s voice was rough and smokey and somehow a bit… Metallic must be the best word to describe it. Like gated iron. “What? Who?” the driver asked surprised. “How would anyone have found out?” “I have no idea” Way sighed, leaning back against aged leather. “I just know he does” The pale man shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Okay calm down Gerard, even if he knows, he has no way to prove anything. The high court has tried twelve times now, and they have failed every time. So how should one person be able to make any move at all?” Gerard shook his head, running a hand through his long black hair. “That’s not what I’m worried about. There is no way he could know. And yet he does.” He ran his tongue over his teeth. The driver shrugged. “I have no idea how he could have done it. Are you absolutely sure?” “One hundred percent positive” Gerard confirmed. He rolled his eyes. “I need a drink” The curly-haired man nodded, signalling that he understood Way’s request. The car came to a halt in front of a shabby nightclub with rundown facades. It looked abandoned. “You coming too?” The driver frowned, then sighed. “Yeah fine, it’s been a while since I had something fresh” He parked the car in a side alley, before getting out, dutifully opening the door for Gerard. The man got out, eyeing his driver up and down. “Oh come on Ray, get out of that stupid uniform, the cameras are gone” Ray shook his head. “Yes, but there’s always a possibility that one of them is following us” “Ray” Gerard let out an exasperated sigh. “You know, nobody is following us” Ray closed his eyes, rubbing his temples before letting out a resigned sigh. “Fine, whatever you say boss” This earned him a nudge in the ribs. The curly-haired man laughed. “Calm down Gee, I’m only joking” He took off his uniform jacket, exposing a black fishnet top underneath. “That’s more like it” Gee eyed his companion up and down, seemingly eating him up with his eyes. Ray grinned, peeling himself out of the pants, revealing another pair underneath. Tight black leather with a corseted crotch area. Gerard let out a small whistle, earning him a grin from Ray. He put his arm around the black-haired man and side by side they entered through the surprisingly unlocked door. They walked through, what felt like a thin layer of dry mist and suddenly, the worn-down interior seemed transformed. Neon lights formed a pathway down a set of stairs ending in front of a door, through which muffled bass was audible. Ray grinned at Gerard before almost dragging him down the stairs and through the door. Immediately, they were blinded by red strobes, illuminating a giant room. A scent of booze, different types of smoke, sweat and blood hung over the room. Gerard closed his eyes, sucking in the smell as if it were an intoxicating perfume. When he opened his eyes again, they had turned red. He looked over at Ray. His irises were gradually turning yellow and a wide grin spread on his face. Gerard’s face twisted into a feral, ecstatic grimace as he let his eyes dart around the room. Writhing bodies, entranced by the beat, naked skin, the glinting of peculiar coloured eyes, blinding white teeth, jewellery. The sound of chains mixed with the beat, beckoning the two men closer. In the back of the club, where a few people had been chained to the wall. But not only their obviously involuntary presence made them stand out. They were pale-skinned, but not in the way Gerard was. His skin was evenly porcelain and spotless. It almost didn’t look like skin at all. It seemed ethereal, otherworldly. No, these people were almost sickly green, with colourless lips and heavy black bags under their bloodshot eyes. Gerard had already spotted the healthiest looking of the bunch, a young man with blonde hair and wide, terrified eyes and dragged Ray towards him. The two companions exchanged a hungry look and Gerard let out a deep growl as pearlescent white fangs pushed themselves over normal, human canines. Ray let his neck crack, the same thing had happened to him. And then, in an animalistic frenzy, they attacked the young blonde, which had no way of escape as two sets of sharp teeth dug themselves into the veins of his neck. Quickly, he went limp and when the two creatures drew away, all blood had been drained from his body. But his attackers couldn’t care less. In twisted ecstasy, they took a step toward each other, then another one, the next second they had thrown themselves at each other, lips colliding in a haze of lust, loud ripping noises as Ray tore the suit off Gerard. The black-haired man dropped his head back, mouth open and fangs glowing. The scene was terrifyingly fascinating, at least from human perspective. But the only humans present had more pressing issues than a bunch of ecstatic vampires. Because the creatures crowding the dancefloor were without a doubt just that. Vampires, legendary creatures of the night. Feral, bloodthirsty, powerful. Ray and Gerard seemed to have morphed into one entity, only differentiated by their different skin tones. Suddenly, Gerard perked up, peeling himself out of Ray’s arms. He sensed a weird familiarity nearby, but he couldn’t identify where the sensation was coming from. He beckoned Ray to follow him. The curly-haired vampire took his friend’s hand, letting himself be led out of the main room and back up the stairs. They moved noiselessly, sneaking up the stairs. Ray was the first to spot the ominous figure sneaking around the top floor. He pointed it him out to Gerard, who narrowed his eyes. Of course, his night vision was more than excellent and he had recognised the guy immediately. “That’s the guy” Gerard’s voice echoed in Ray’s mind. “Him?” Ray asked surprised. Gerard nodded. “Attack?” Ray asked silently. Gerard confirmed the idea with a nod. Next second, the two men went up in smoke, reappearing left and right from the young man, grabbing his arms and forcing him back against the wall. “You have no business being here” Ray hissed. “Yes I do” panted the young man, seeming less surprised than he should have been. “Mister Way, I was looking for you” Gerard glared at him. “What for?” “I-” The young man raised a hand, ruffling through his hair. “I knew your brother. Mikey…” An electric shock shot through Gerard’s body. It had been so long since he had heard that name. Mikey Way, Gerard’s beloved brother, had been killed during a mugging at the age of sixteen, causing Gerard to go almost insane with grief. In a drunk panic, he had tried to take his life. That’s when he had met Ray. The young, or, as Gerard would find out later, ancient man, had saved his life by turning him and had been his mentor, best friend and occasional hookup ever since. Ray’s ageing had come to a halt at age twenty-seven, whereas Gerard had been twenty-five when he got turned. Gee’s hand closed itself around the boy’s throat before any of them could react. “How do you know my brother?” he demanded, cold fury in his voice. “I was his boyfriend sir” the young man’s voice wasn’t filled with fear, but rather with honest grief. “Frank?” A memory tugged at the back of Gerard’s head. And he suddenly remembered that he had seen the young man before. Yes, he distinctly remembered sitting on the patio together, smoking a cigarette. He had been twenty at the time. Frank nodded as best as he could, with Gerard’s hand still around his throat. Gerard shook his head. Suddenly, a lot of missing pieces shifted into place. It explained how he had found him. But there was still one question pressing in Gerard’s mind. “What exactly do you know?” he asked, finally taking his hand off Frank’s neck. Bruises had already formed on the young man’s delicate skin. “Pretty much everything,” Frank said, seeming ever so slightly embarrassed. “I did some catching up on you before I sought you out” he admitted. Gerard shook his head. “No one, absolutely no one knows about it” Gerard raised his eyebrow. “No, I-” Frank blushed. “I followed you” Gerard shivered. He had never noticed. “That’s practically impossible. I can sense every presence in a mile’s radius” Gerard replied. “Well, it’s true. How else would I know that you-” Frank’s eyes began to sparkle ominously. “That you’re a vampire” he finished with a slight grin. “You got a point there,” Gerard admitted. “So, what do you want from me?” “Isn’t that obvious” Frank’s eyes had now taken on a feverish glint. “Turn me. Please, I want to be one of you” Gerard raised his eyebrow. “Really? The transformation is quite painful” Frank nodded eagerly. “Fine,” Gerard said. He let his hand slide into Frank’s hair, pulling his head backwards and exposing his neck. The boy’s vein looked so delicious, Gerard was glad he had just fed, or else he would certainly lose control. “Ready?” he asked, not really caring about the answer. Frank’s response came immediately, his voice trembling with excitement. “Yes sir” It took only a second for Gerard to bury his fangs in the young man’s neck. The sweet taste of Frank’s blood filled his mouth and he let out an involuntary moan. It was the most delicious thing he ever had. Frank whimpered, but not just because of the pain. He was somehow… Turned on? Then again, he had always had a thing for pain. Gerard pulled away, dragging one of his fangs over his own wrist, causing an immediate flow of blood to trickle down his arm. He held the open vein to Frank’s lip and the boy began to suck on it eagerly. Gerard bit his lip at the sensation, shooting Ray a look. The other man returned it with the same passion. It didn’t help that the two men were only in their boxers. Gerard pulled his arm away, watching gleefully as Frank began to transform, his canines lengthening into fangs, his eyes gradually turning an intense wine red, all colour draining out of his skin, making the bruises on his neck stand out even more. The young man dropped to his knees, panting, his lips trembling. Then, he threw his head back as a wave of new sensations rushed through his body like an electric shock, overwhelming him. “Shhh” Gerard began stroking Frank’s hair in a soothing manner, which seemed to have the intended effect. Frank closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, his breath slowing. But something else happened as well. Frank blushed bright red when he felt his pants tighten around the crotch area. Gerard of course, immediately noticed. But he didn’t judge, considering his own bulge had swollen considerably. Almost instinctively, Frank’s eyes wandered to Gerard's crotch and he bit his lip, his new fangs puncturing the skin. “Sir, may I?” he asked, looking up at the older man. Gerard nodded with a growl, leaning his head back as Frank pulled down his boxers, wrapping a hand around his hard dick. He reached out to Ray and the curly-haired man was by his side immediately, pressing his lips on Gerard’s passionately, all while palming his own bulge. Frank reached up with his other hand, pushing Ray’s hand away and laying his own over the man’s crotch, before letting Gerard’s dick slide between his lips. Gerard moaned into the kiss he was still sharing with Ray, the other man following suit, as Frank slipped his hand into his boxers, pumping his dick. He moved his other hand to his own crotch area, palming his erection through his pants but making no further effort to relieve himself of the pressure. He understood that his own pleasure wasn’t priority. He bobbed his head back and forth, passionately sucking Gerard off, massaging Ray’s tip simultaneously. Ray was the first one to cum, quickly followed by Gerard. Frank moaned as Gerard’s semen filled his mouth, pulling off and swallowing every last bit. Gerard dropped down, pulling Ray along before kissing Frank passionately, tasting his own cum in the young man’s mouth. He pushed Frank over, pulling his legs straight and forcing them apart gently, Ray meanwhile taking over the job of tending to Frank’s lips. The boy moaned softly as Gerard unbuckled his belt, pulling down Frank’s pants far enough to reach his pulsing cock. He began pumping it, Ray had started to suck on Frank’s neck, mixing the already present bruises with new hickeys. Frank moaned again, leaning his head back and giving Ray more space. Gerard squeezed Frank’s tip, causing the young man to whimper and grinned. “You’re a precious little thing, aren’t you?” Frank smiled, his eyes sparkling. He thought back to when he was a teenager, remembering that he had always had a thing for Gerard, even though he had been dating his brother at the time. The thought of it made him blush. He sucked in a hard breath as Gerard’s thumb rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot of his dick, his lower body giving a twitch as he felt more and more pressure building up. “Sir please, may I cum?” Frank looked at Gerard pleadingly, letting out a relieved sigh when the older man nodded. He relaxed, causing him to cum all over Gerards hand shortly after. The black haired man lifted his hand up to Frank’s lips. The boy began licking the white substance off obediently, shivering as his own taste filled his mouth. “Good Boy” Gerard praised and Ray stroked his hair gently. “Thank you Sir” Frank gave Gerard a smile. “And sir” he addressed Ray. Both men returned the smile, before getting up, pulling the young man to his feet. “Let’s get you some proper attire, shall we?” Gerard grinned, letting Ray lead them down the stairs. They crossed the club, nobody paying them any close attention. Ray pulled Frank through a small door in the back of the club, Gerard remained outside. They soon returned, Ray in a red version of his fishnet shirt and leather pants, Frank in a red and black dress, adorned with chains and spikes, plateau combat boots and short red gloves. Gerard went to change as well, deciding on a black suit with silver detailing and red tie. “You look stunning sir” complimented Frank. “Like a propper daddy” he giggled. “You would like that hmm? A daddy?” Gerard grinned. Frank blushed deep red, nodding shily. “Or two” he mumbled. Gerard shot Ray a look, grinning even broader. Ray nodded, grinning as well, and the two men both took one of Frank’s hands. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Frank smiled big as he intertwined his fingers with theirs. He was so looking forward to his new life.


End file.
